Scars of War
by rodney
Summary: Andromeda and her crew deal with the aftermath of their encounter with the Magog Season 2 spoilers
1. Darkness Within

Body 

Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda 

Scars of War 

"Anger scorches the pure heart 

Hatred leaves scars that cannot heal 

Love is an emotion he cannot feel, 

While the Darkness inside plays its part" 

Rev Grahm, a follower of the Way 

"Collected Poems" 

CY 10061 

Chapter One 

"Darkness Within" 

It had been three months after the Andromeda and her crew had escaped from the Magog World Ship. Three months of repairs, retrofits and cleanup. The bodies of the dead Magog were now long gone but the stench of Magog flesh still filled the corridors. 

Captian Dylan Hunt stood slumped at his station on the Command Deck of the Andromeda Ascendant. The last few months had not been very easy on his crew. In fact the last few months had not been easy on anyone. The knowledge of impending doom was enough to drag down anyone's spirit but to also know that you are the only one who has even a chance of preventing that doom was frankly overwhelming. 

"Dylan," Rev Bem said as he came up behind his troubled friend, "We have received word from the Nietzschean Prides we contacted." 

"And what did they have to say?" Dylan asked barely hiding a new found anger boiling in his soul. The Nietzscheans had destroyed the Commonwealth, and had stolen his life that should have been. They were responsible for all the horror and death that had occurred in the last three centuries and it was because of them that all the Known Worlds were now in such deadly peril. 

"The Drago-Kazov Pride thanked us for he information but declined to offer any kind of assistance or support for our cause." The Magog... no Wayist Priest, told him. "The Sabra and Jaguar Prides have decided to tighten their own defences but have not yet decided to join in our unified front." 

"I see," Dylan said but didn't truly mean it. Didn't they understand that the Magog were coming and that everyone was in deadly and uncompromising danger. "Anything else?" 

"None of the other Prides have even bothered to respond," Rev told him. 

"Thank you Rev," Dylan said turning back to his station as Rev left the command deck. 

Dylan shook his head as he starred into his console. The Nietzscheans were the most powerful race in the known worlds, he needed them. If the Commonwealth was going to be restored it needed support from the various Nietzschaean Prides or else when the Magog came there would be no chance of defeating them. 

"Uh, Dylan," Seamus Harper, the ships engineer and all around fix-it guy said with a little concern, "did you hear me." 

"No, sorry Harper," Dylan replied, bringing himself back into the room, "What is it?" 

"The final repair report," Harper told him handing him a flexi, "The Andromeda is back up and ready to go. You just have to give the word." 

Dylan looked at his engineer. Before the encounter with the World Ship, Harper has been full of life and a sharp wit. Since coming back infected with Magog larva he seemed much quieter and more reserved, his few bursts of humour were more dark. 

"Good work, Harper," Dylan congratulated him, "I didn't think we could get the ship repaired in anything less than half a year." 

"What can I say? The Harper is good," Harper told him but with less feeling than was once there. 

Dylan turned away from Harper and addressed the ship, "Andromeda, have Bekka report to command immediately." 

"Don't bother," Bekka Valentine, the ships first officer and Captian of the Eureka Maru, told him "I'm already here." 

"Good. I'd like you to pilot us to Sintii, I want to meet with the Council of Directors as soon as possible," Dylan informed her. 

"Sure," Bekka said standing in the new pilots station. 

"Dylan," the holographic Andromeda said as she appeared, "I'm detecting multiple slip portal events, directly in our path. They are Magog swarm ships." 

"Battle Stations," Dylan ordered, "All hands report to the bridge." 

Rev, Tyr Anasazi and Harper arrived on the command deck with Trance Gemini not far behind. 

"What's going on?" the Nietzschean and ships tactical officer Tyr Anasazi demanded as he took up his station. 

"Over seventy Magog swarm ships are blocking our path into slipstream," Andromeda's robot Avatar, Rommie, told him as she also enter command. 

"What are we going to do, what are we going to do?" Harper cried out. 

"Calm yourself Harper," Dylan ordered, "Now are the new defences fully online? 

"Uh, yea, yea, ready to go boss," Harper told him distractedly. 

"Good," Dylan said, "Bekka, I want you to drive us right through the heart of that Magog swarm, full power." 

"You want me to what?" Bekka asked incredulously, "That's insane." 

"Maybe but it's the only idea I've got right now so unless you've got something better," he paused expectantly," let's bring it." 

Bekka starred at him a heartbeat longer then said, "All right, here we go." 

The Andromeda bored down on the Magog ships as fast as it could possibly go. The distance between the them drew tighter and tighter as the Magog ships also moved to intercept. 

"Tyr, prepare a full spread of defensive missiles and lock on the Anti-proton cannons," Dylan ordered, "Fire on my mark." 

"Weapons ready," Tyr said sceptically. 

The ship began to shake as the Magog began to fire missile barrages into the Andromeda. Bekka bobbed and weaved trying to evade the on coming fire. 

"Any time now Dylan," Bekka said in hoping he would have Tyr open fire. 

"Not yet," Dylan told them, "hold your fire." 

The Andromeda began to sweep through the Magog formation, passing Magog craft as she manoeuvred past them at high speed. 

"We're moving to fast for the first wave of ships to attach to the ship," the holographic Andromeda reported. 

"We caught them flat footed," Tyr said with some amazement. 

"It's not over yet," Dylan told him, "Tyr, fire."  
The Andromeda let loose with everything it had at the Magog ships as they blew past. Defensive and offensive missiles tracked towards their targets, as the ships A-P cannons fired with their full fury. 

But the Magog kept coming. 

"Three swarm ships have attached themselves to my hull," the video screen Andromeda reported, "The Magog are digging through the hull." 

"Activate the new internal defences and bring Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum online to clean the swarm ships off the hull," Dylan ordered, "Tyr keep firing." 

All throughout the ship Andromeda activated her new anti-Magog defence. The new shipboard internal warfare bots began spreading through the ship preparing to fight of the oncoming Magog. While on the hull Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the planetary warfare bots, now modified to work on the hull even in combat, moved to intercept and destroy the Magog swarm ships already attached to the hull. 

"How long till slipstream?" Dylan inquired. 

"Just a little further," Bekka replied anxiously. 

The Andromeda continued on its suicide course through the Magog formation. The ship's missile batteries continued to fire as more swarm ships continued to approach. 

"We're not going to make it," Harper exclaimed. 

"Yes we are," Bekka cried out in reply, "Prepare for slipstream." 

With a blinding flash the Andromeda entered slipstream as the crew let out a collective sigh of relief. 

"Internal defences are activated," Rommie reported, "Three dozen Magog have made it on board. Internal warfare bots are moving to intercept." 

The Magog began to move around the Andromeda searching for prey. All were armed with their own deadly gauss rifles. Their mission was not to make food of the Andromeda's crew nor was it to make them host for their progeny. 

No, the Magog were here to destroy the Andromeda and her crew. 

These Magog however would not complete their mission. 

The Internal warfare bots were smaller more agile versions of the powerful Planetary Warfare bots that even now were combing Andromeda's hull seeking out Magog craft attached to the hull. Armed with heavy repeating gauss guns and an assortment of small explosives these twelve bots were more then up to the challenge of destroying a few armed Magog. 

The Magog fought their way through the powerful robots, loosing half their number in only a few minutes. Three of the might robots were destroyed as the Magog pressed on their attack. 

The last Magog died clawing at the door to the command deck. 

Dylan let the silence rule for a moment as the last sounds of combat died away. 

"Report," he ordered. 

"The last Magog has been eliminated," Rommie reported, "And all the swarm ships have been removed from the hull." 

"Bekka, take us out of slipstream," Dylan ordered, "Then set a new course for Sintii. Harper, begin a damage assessment and Rommie begin cleaning up the Magog corpses. Make sure their dead." 

With that Dylan Hunt left the Command deck stepping over dead Magog as he left. 


	2. Politics

Body 

Chapter Two 

"Politics" 

"Beware of thieves, politicians and idealists, 

In the end, if your not careful, 

They all leave you with nothing." 

Scipio Antiochus of Kodiak Pride 

"Lectures on the Heart of Nietzchean Philosophy" 

CY 9791 

"Prepare to leave slipstream," Bekka called out, "In 5..4..3..2..1.." With a brilliant flash of released energy the Andromeda Ascendant existed from slipstream and back into normal space. 

"Welcome to Sintii, first world of the new Commonwealth and the last place in the entire known worlds where you'd find a good sense of humour." 

"Persieds aren't that bad Bekka," Dylan told her, "Just wait until you meet the Lyridians." 

"I can barely contain my excitement," Bekka told him dryly. 

"Who are the Lyridians?" Trance asked. 

Dylan turned to look at his purple skinned Life Support Officer, "The Lyridians are just one of the many races that the Sintii have invited here to listen to our proposal for a new Commonwealth. They were also known as one of the driest races in the old Commonwealth." 

"Oh," Trance said looking away more than a little confused. 

"They have no sense of humour, Trance," Bekka clarified, "Not a single funny bone, their worse than Persieds, even worse than Nietzscheans." 

Tyr let out a little growl from the back of the Command Deck were he was standing. Harper snorted softly with laughter but quietly backed away with his hands raised when the powerful Neitzschean glared at him. 

"Dylan," Trance said breaking the brief silence that followed, "The Sintii Directorate is hailing us. They would like to send a party aboard." 

"Thank you Trance," Dylan replied, "Clear them for docking. Bekka, Rommie, let's go make nice with some Persieds. 

Dylan, Rommie and Bekka all stood waiting for the Persied delegation from Sintii to come aboard. Both Dylan and Rommie were looking remarkably official in their diplomatic uniforms, dark blue with burgundy trim. Bekka stood proud in her less formal attire. 

"Sure are taking their sweet time," Bekka remarked. 

"Yes," Dylan agreed, "They certainly are. Rommie...?" 

"They haven't debarked their own ship yet," the ships avatar told them, "Wait they seem to be coming now." 

Dylan and Rommie stiffened into proper military posture as the doors to the docking bay began to open. Bekka just stood there; looking annoyed. 

Four Persieds walked through the open doorway to meet Dylan and his crew. 

"Captian Hunt," the lead Persied said, "I am Peanen of the Sintii Directorate. 

"This is General Movturi and his aids from the Planetary Defence council," Peanen said indicating his companions. 

"Welcome aboard Director.. General," Dylan responded, "This is Captian Rebekka Valentine, my first officer and Andromeda, the ships avatar." 

"A pleasure to meet you all," the Director told them. 

"Perhaps you would enjoy a tour of the ship," Dylan offered. 

"Yes that would be lovely," Peanen told them. 

Dylan proceeded to take them on an extended tour of the Andromeda. They walked through the hydroponics garden and the observation area. Dylan showed them the machine shops and even the slipstream core. All throughout the tour the Persieds said very little. 

Remarkably little in Bekka's mind; in fact she couldn't ever remember a Persied being so thoroughly not aggravating, it was getting on her nerves. Finally the group arrived at command, with the rest of the crew already there waiting for them, and Bekka couldn't take it any more. 

"OK," she said with a little exasperation, "What exactly is going on?" 

"Bekka!" Dylan chided, "A little respect." 

"Something is going on here Dylan," Bekka told him, "These Persieds are holding something back and I want to know what it is." 

General Movturi looked helplessly at Peanen, who nodded slightly giving his accent. 

"In the last two days we have received two independently supplied reports that concern the Andromeda and its mission," the General told them, "The first report was that a bounty has been laid on your entire crew and this ship, it totals over 100 million guilders" 

"The second report," Peanen said turning away from the crew, "Was that any world that supported or harboured the Andromeda and her crew risked a massive attack by the Magog on the same scale as that of Brandenburg Tor." 

Dylan and his crew stood dumbfounded unable to process what they had heard, after all Brandenburg Tor had been the Commonwealths first contact with the Magog who had murdered the population of three billion ruthlessly. Rev Bem fell to his knees, unable to stand any longer with the shock of what he had heard. Bekka and Dylan both stood with mouths wide open having lost the ability to speak. Harper also no longer able to stand fell to the ground and quietly began to whimper as Trance tried to comfort him. Andromeda remanded in stunned silence as the news tried to process through her logic circuits. 

It was Tyr who first found the will to speak. 

"When exactly were you going to tell us this little titbit of information," Tyr bit out with anger. 

"We didn't know how to tell you," Peanen explained apologetically a sad almost distant look in his eyes, "This is not exactly every day information." 

Dylan shook himself from his stupor and starred briefly the Persied. 

"Where does the Sintii government stand on this issue?" he asked simply. 

"That decision has not yet been made Captian," Peanen replied starring intently at the floor. 

"Then I suggest Director," Dylan told him very quietly, "That you return to Sintii and decide very quickly." 

The Director looked to the General for support but found none their so Peanen simply nodded and began to leave. 

The General and his aids did not follow or even turn away from Hunt or his crew, he stood stock still as the Director walked toward the command deck exit. 

"Are you coming General?" Peanen asked quietly. 

"No sir. With Captian Hunts permission I'd like to remain aboard and go over defence plans and everything else we've done so far," Movturi responded, "Just in case." 

"Very well," Peanen said quietly, "Keep us informed General." 

"Rommie have one of your robots escort the Director to the launch bay," Dylan ordered. 

Director Peanan left the command deck behind and walked hurriedly to the launch bay as fast as he could with one of Andromeda's many robots guiding his way. 

Dylan and the Movturi starred at each other intently, both trying to take measure of the other. The General was the first to break the silence. 

"Captian, I'd like to show you something if I may," Movturi said, "I think you'll be more than suprised by what we've been up to the last few months." 

The General motioned to one of his aids who held pulled out a datacard and handed it to his superior. The General in turn gave the card over to Captian Hunt. Dylan took the card and placed it in the proper slot and said, "Andromeda bring up the file on the main screen." 

Everyone present turned to look at the data being presented, even Harper and Rev who had both now regained some measure of their composure. All, with the exception of the General and his aid were suprised at what they saw. 

"These are your brand new Commonwealth warships Captian," the General told him with pride, "They were designed in a joint effort by my government as well as that of Castilia. We have already begun construction of these vessels, we'll have several completed by the end of the month." 

The ship that was being showed to them was small and angular and looked very deadly. 

"We call it the Renewal-Class," the General informed him, "It is seventy-five metres long and has twelve ELS missile tubes. It also has two Anti-proton cannons and four point-defence lasers. It uses some of the best technology available, including some from Andromeda's achieves." 

Dylan reluctantly drew his eyes away from the projection and turned to address the Persied officer. 

"This is all fine and good, General," Dylan told him, "But what good will it do us if your people decide to withdraw from the Commonwealth?" 

"I don't see that as an option Captain," Movturi told him, "I have seen the data you gave us concerning that Magog abomination heading this way and frankly, it terrified me. 

"I won't allow the Magog to wipe out this or any other galaxy if I can do anything to possible stop it," the General said. 

Dylan stood silent for a moment as though taking in everything that had happened in the last few minutes and trying to process it. 

"Tyr," Dylan finally said, "Please escort the General and his aid to some VIP quarters. We'll speak later General." 

Movturi nodded than he and his aid followed Tyr out of Command. 

"Dylan..." Bekka began, "Are you..." 

"Andromeda," Dylan cut Bekka off, "Be prepared to leave the system at anytime. I want at least one person capable of slip piloting in command at all times." 

Dylan took his station and starred into the view screen. Willing his anger back down to a nice simmer rather than a full boil but finding it nearly impossible to do, Dylan began to prepare himself for the worst.


	3. Men of Sorrows

Body 

Chapter 3 

"Men of Sorrows" 

"Though I walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death, 

I will fear no Evil." 

The Bible (New International Version): 

Psalm 23, of David 

Circa 1000 BC (CY 3900) 

Dylan leaned heavily on the railing before him. He stood in the Observation Deck looking down on the planet before him. That world had filled him with so much hope when its people decided to join the Commonwealth. The Sintii were more then the first world in a restored Systems Commonwealth, they were a symbol not only to the galaxy at large but more specifically to Dylan Hunt himself that his mission was not impossible. 

Sintii had proven that there were worlds who were ready to sign on to the new Commonwealth 

and restore the light to a universe that had too long been in darkness. 

The Sintii were far too important to lose. 

And now the Magog had put that all in jeopardy without having to fire a single shot. This bounty would make it difficult to travel the space lanes without some opportunist either making some sort of attempt on the Andromeda themselves or reporting there position to the Magog. 

And should the Magog find that the Andromeda had in fact been safely harboured in some star system; that star system would be in grave danger. 

Dylan could still remember hearing the terrible new concerning the fall of Brandenburg Tor. Three billion sentience murdered in only a few days, without remorse and without honour. He had been on Tarn-Vedra at the time on furlough from his High Guard duties visiting his family. They watched in horror as the Than Triumvere, Spring Rivers Flowing delivered the terrible news to the Conclave and the rest of the Commonwealth in his stirring speech. 

How could he ask entire worlds to put aside their very real fears of a immediate and overwhelming Magog assault for a threat that many of them would not understand. 

Certainly the Magog worldship was coming but what would it matter to worlds that had already been devastated by Magog fleet years before the worldship could arrive. 

"Dylan," Rev Bem said coming silently from behind. 

Startled Dylan turned from his own internal reverie to see what this Magog turned Wayist had to say. 

"What can I do for you Rev?" Dylan asked, the only Magog he would or could ever trust. 

"Actually I was going to ask the same question of you," Rev told him, "You are obviously troubled over recent developments." 

"How could you tell?" Dylan replied with humour he did not genuinely feel. The universe was about to turn itself upside down all over again after all. 

"The Divine reveals many mysteries when He chooses to do so," Rev told him, "Though this mystery was not so difficult to uncover." 

"Trillions of your people are heading this way, Rev," Dylan explained, "On a ship so powerful it has left entire galaxies as nothing but black holes and dust. Now I have to race against time to build a fighting force strong enough to fight back against this threat and they throw another monkey on my back." 

"Certainly this bounty and threat of annihilation will cause many problems for you as you go about restoring the Commonwealth, but perhaps it shall be your greatest strength," Rev told him. 

"The very fact that the Magog would want you and your crew so badly will add weight to your side in an argument with a Nietzschean for example. Nietzscheans will respect you as a superior opponent and others will see you as the obvious choice to lead in the eventual battles to come." 

"That is all well and good, Rev," Dylan responded, "But it does nothing if they people are to afraid to even speak with me." 

"Then you have to ask yourself one very important question," Rev told him, "What is the right thing to do? Let nothing else concern you." 

With those words Rev left his Captian and friend behind to ponder his new question. Dylan starred at the ground as Rev left unsure of what to do next. 

Dylan turned back to stars he had been looking at. What was the right thing to do? 

Fight the Magog and save the galaxies, the answer seemed so simple. Dylan pondered his answer for a moment longer. Perhaps the answer was that simple. 

How could he allow the Magog come in and destroy everything, fighting was the only option. If the rest of the known worlds could not see this, the fight would have to be carried alone. Dylan had to believe that the rest of the galaxy would see things his way. 

"Dylan to Bekka," he called activating his communicator. 

"Here," Bekka responded, "What can I do for ya?" 

"Could you get the Maru prepped for launch, I need to go down to the planet," Dylan told her. 

"No problem. Bekka out." 

"Andromeda, have General Movturi meet me in the hanger deck," Dylan addressed the ship, "I'd like him to accompany us down to the planet." 

"Aye Captian," Andromeda's disembodied voice replied. 

Not long after Dylan, Bekka, the General and his aid exited Andromeda's hanger and were on their way down to Sintii. 

______________ 

"Seamus Zelasny Harper, Chief Engineer of the Andromeda Ascendant, dashing young hero, and Magog incubator," Harper said to no one in particular as he sat on one of Andromeda's reactor core walkways with his legs dangling over the edge facing the Exotic Matter Pulsar. 

It seemed to him terribly ironic that after growing up on Magog and Nietzschean occupied Earth that he would be infected with Magog eggs in space thousands of light-years away. 

He had a hard life back on Earth, trying to avoid becoming a hungry Magog's next meal while at the same time not pissing off the nearest Neitzschean garrison. For years it had seemed that his life was one never ending trial after another. 

Then finally he hooked up with Bekka and got away from that forsaken hell hole and began living a more carefree life. And after all that, bonus of bonuses he became the chief engineer of the Andromeda and life seemed good. 

"And that was when I screwed it all up," Harper again said to no one in particular. It was his fault that the Magog attacked the ship, he was the one who messed with Rommie's systems activating the old backup copy. If somehow he had been more careful and less cocky he might have prevented the disaster that followed. 

Dylan could make all the noises he wanted to about how finding the world ship was a good thing and how it gave them time to prepare for the coming battle, but he wasn't the one infested with Magog larva. Dozens of the little parasites no clung to his insides held in check by a drug that would one day cease to be even a little effective. 

The fact was that over the last few weeks he had been feeling pretty good about himself. Andromeda had helped him get over the massive wave a depression that had swamped him following their escape from the Magog World Ship and he was even able to go for hours at a time without thinking about the nasty little creatures that were squatting out space in his insides. 

Then came the Magog attack that happened only a few days before and the reports that the Magog were hunting the Andromeda and her crew. These two reports broke whatever little resolve Harper had gathered in the last few months. The Magog were coming for him and he couldn't allow that to happen. 

Harper pulled himself up from the walkway, and began to crawl over the railing. Harper planted his feet as firmly as he could on the walkway while facing outwards toward the EMP with his arms behind him holding on to the railing. 

Standing on the edge Harper began to consider the distance he would fall if he decided to let go of the railing. It would be a wild rush he thought to himself, better then surfing, better than sex, (not that he had any recent experience with that). 

With his mind made up Harper let go of the railing but found his fall rudely truncated as someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him back over the railing. 

"Harper, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Rommie demanded. 

"Huh, nothing Rommie," Harper replied, "Just checking out the view." 

"Really," Rommie replied sardonically, "Well you were about to get a really nice view. Harper I thought you had moved on. You have been doing so well the last few months, you repaired the ship, helped steal the Hegemon's Heart on Pierpont Drift, and fought the Pyrians. 

"So I'll ask you again," Rommie told him, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" 

"Andromeda," Harper replied, "The Magog just laid a very large bone on the table, us, and all the little dogs in the universe are going to come after us just to get a piece. And as soon as they get us they'll turn us over to the Magog and it will be all over. 

"Unless you think the Magog are going to all this trouble just to invite us over for a cup of tea?" 

"Listen to me Harper," Andromeda said very seriously and very sincerely, "We agreed not that long ago that we would fix each other. You are my chief engineer and I am your ship, that is a incredibly important bond. Without you I'll cease to function, and without me you have no function. Seamus I need you." 

"Sure now you tell me," Harper said sarcastically, "You know Rom-doll, you should express those kind of feelings more often they look good on you." 

Rommie smiled but responded in a disgusted tone, "Even suicidal, your still a pain in the ass." 

"Look Rommie, I'm sorry. Please don't let anyone know about this ok." 

"I'll let it go this time," Rommie told him, "but only on the condition that you always remain in my sight. That means no privacy mode or blinding my internal sensors, understood." 

"Yea, I got it," Harper told her, "By the way, how long were you watching me before... well you know." 

"Long enough Harper," Rommie replied, "Just long enough. Come on Dylan wants everyone in command right away." 

Rommie and Harper left the reactor chamber together and made their way to see what Dylan had to show them 

"But I don't understand how the Magog can even put a bounty on us anyway," Trance was saying as Harper and Rommie entered Command. 

"Actually there is no direct evidence that indicates the Magog were the ones who placed the bounty on us," the vidscreen Andromeda reported. 

"It is a logical supposition though," the Rommie avatar added. 

"The Magog control hundreds of worlds throughout known space," Tyr chimed in , "There is easily enough wealth on those worlds to pay the bounty." 

"There's a fun thought," Harper moaned. 

"But all that money would have been Commonwealth money, nobody uses that anymore," Trance said innocently. 

"The currency itself may be worthless Trance," Rev was speaking now, "But how much might a collector pay in today's currency for an artefact from Brandenburg Tor or any other world the Magog now occupy." 

"A lot?" Trance asked. 

"Indeed Trance," the gentle Magog replied. 

"What a minute," Harper said with a note of confusion, "Where are Dylan and Bekka?" 

"They are on the planets surface," Rommie informed them, "Dylan is about to make a speech to the Sintii council of Directors and the assembled representatives from the restored Commonwealth and over half a dozen other worlds interested in signing on. 

"This should be good," Harper said. 

"Let's hope so," Andromeda replied, "The future depends on it." 


	4. Light and Shadow

Body 

Chapter Four 

"Light And Shadow" 

"The most interesting thing I 

Ever learned about Magog is the 

They are intelligent. 

It is also the most terrifying." 

Admiral Costanza Q. Stark 

High Guard Supreme Commander 

CY 9781 

The darkness grew thick as the sun dipped below the distant mountains. All around the city, ancient fires that had not died in three centuries burned brightly as the tattered ruins of a once great city fell into deeper decay. 

Thousands of Magog roamed these streets, adding to the decay and filth, for this was Brandenburg Tor. For more than three centuries the Magog had ruled this planet, waiting, preparing, bidding their time until they could fulfil their calling. 

In all those centuries only a few Magog were told what that calling would be. 

Night Terror was one of those few. 

Only a few powerful and great Magog achieved the right to wear the armour and be called "Great One," and Night Terror was one of them. 

To those who attain this rank the knowledge of the Magog is given, the knowledge that they are the destroyers of galaxies, masters of space, and servants of the Abyss. 

The Spirit of the Abyss had given these few the knowledge of its existence. The Spirit's people, the Harbingers of the Abyss, were not to be told of him until he would come. Only a few Harbingers knew of this coming and only those who attained a similar station among the Harbingers understood what it meant. 

"Great One," a lowly servant called, "Our forces await you." 

"Go then," Night Terror ordered, "prepare the way for me, for we have much work to do." 

For three hundred years the galaxy had thought they feared the Magog, soon they would learn that their fear was nothing compared to what would soon come. 

Night Terror stood proud and ready a board his swarm ship. He had heard that the food in this galaxy gave their vessels names, the Magog did not bother with such things. This seemed a pity to Night Terror who secretly named his vessel. None of his brethren knew of it, not even those entrusted to command the other ships. 

Black Death was the name Night Terror had chosen. 

Sometime before he was made a Great One, Night Terror had lead a raid on the human world of Earth. During his time there Night Terror had read some of the humans histories. One event stood out to him as he read, the plague known as the Black Death that had ravaged the European continent thousands of years ago. 

As the Black Death had been a plague upon the people of Earth so know would this Black Death be a plague on these galaxies. 

"Take the swarm into slipstream," Night Terror ordered. 

Very soon now the Abyss would take its revenge on the Andromeda, and the Commonwealth would never rise again. 

______________ 

Dylan Hunt prepared himself quietly as he waited to be brought before the representatives of over a dozen worlds including the six members of the restored Commonwealth. 

Each world now knew of the Magog threat that was approaching them and each new of the Magog response to the Andromeda's actions against their World Ship. 

"Captian Hunt," a Persied official said quietly, "They are ready for you now." 

Dylan allowed himself to be lead out into the meeting chamber where the entire Sintii Directorate and the gathered representatives of the various worlds and Commonwealth members waited for him. 

"There was once a civilization," Dylan began without preamble, "That reached out across the stars and sought out peace and stability and friendship. There once was a light so bright that over one million worlds were filled by it and warmed by its glow. I grew up in that light, I lived in the Systems Commonwealth. I felt the light upon my face but never truly appreciated it. 

"And now it is gone. 

"Three hundred years ago the light was snuffed out by those who were jealous of is majesty and fearful of its power. Now, only a few small glowing embers still shed their light into the long night. And even those few embers are in danger of being put out by a force for whom life as we understand it has no value. These violent creatures seek to divide us even further to ensure that we can never seek to work together again. They do this not because they fear us or are jealous of us, but because they hate us. 

"Even now the Magog are coming. Trillions of hungry, hate filled beasts waiting to gorge themselves on our people, our friends and even our worlds. They will leave nothing behind them as the destroy all we have built up. Not even the stars. 

"The Magog have destroyed entire galaxies leaving nothing in their wake with the exceptions of black holes and dust. The threats the throw out at us today are nothing compared to the destruction of entire galaxies. Let them place their bounties and threaten our worlds for if we are going to die anyway we might a well get it over with early. 

"However, there is another way. Once there was a civilization that had a chance against the threat posed by the Magog. There could be such a civilization again, if your governments are willing. We can restore the Systems Commonwealth and rebuild what we have lost. After all when the Magog come there will be nothing left to loose. 

"The known worlds are a vast expanse yet the Commonwealth united them and kept peace between them. We can have that again, together we can defeat the Magog and restore peace and order to all the galaxies. 

"Thank you." 

Dylan turned to leave the chamber without waiting for a response from those gathered there. He quietly stepped of the podium and began to walk towards the exit before the first scattering of applause began. By the time Dylan had left, thunderous applause had spread throughout the chamber filling every corner with its terrible sound. 

_________________ 

Dylan returned to the Andromeda later that day. 

"Hey Dylan," Harper said as Dylan and Bekka boarded the Andromeda, "Welcome back. That was quite the speech you gave." 

"Thank you mister Harper," Dylan replied, "It is to bad the Sintii didn't agree with you." 

"What!" Harper exclaimed. 

"The Chin-heads asked us to leave the system and to never return," Bekka told Harper. 

"So the Persieds have decided to withdraw from your little Commonwealth, have they" Tyr said as he came up from behind them, "Not terribly suprising given the circumstances." 

Dylan turned back to face his acting weapons officer and told him, "No actually. The Persieds are quite keen on remaining in the Commonwealth and several of the he worlds have agreed to sign the charter. They just don't want us around." 

"So now we have become a liability to them," Tyr said with some obvious amusement. 

The crew proceeded to on to command where Rev Bem and Trance awaited them. Rommie also was in command preparing the ship for departure. 

"Andromeda," Dylan said, "Take us far enough out to slipstream. Bekka, once we are clear take us to the Gobi system. Once there we shouldn't bother anyone for a while." 

"Dylan," Rommie said with curiosity and a hint of warning, "The Gobi system is a huge wasteland filled with asteroid belts and other natural hazards. Are you certain that is were you want to be?"  
"Like I said, we won't bother anyone their," Dylan told her as he took up his captain's station. 

"We're clear," Andromeda's holographic self reported. 

"Transiting to Slipstream..." Bekka said, "Now." 

The starship Andromeda opened the rift into slipstream and began to transit to the Gobi star system. 

It took only a few moments to travel the great distance between Sintii and Gobi. Soon Andromeda arrived in the largely barren system. 

"Not exactly a vacation spot," Harper commented as he took in the view Andromeda was showing them. "You weren't kidding Rommie, there is nothing out there but big rocks and a lot of nothing." 

"No, that wasn't entirely true," Rommie's holographic form told them, "I'm reading battle wreckage from over a dozen High Guard ships and at least six Nietzschean destroyers." 

"The Gobi System was designated by the High Guard as a good emergency resupply post," Dylan explained gravely, "All the raw materials you could possible want in case your main supply/support system was knocked out." 

"You expected those ships to be here didn't you?" Bekka asked. 

"Not exactly," Dylan replied, "though I'm not terrible surprised to see them." 

"So they're not why were here?" Harper asked. 

"No Harper," Dylan told him, "We have other motivations entirely." 

"I don't suppose your going to tell us what those 'motivations' are, now are you?" Tyr asked with a note of disgust. 

"All in good time, Tyr," Dylan responded, "All in good time." 

__________________ 

Night Terror was becoming impatient. These food bounty hunters proved notoriously unreliable. Already the swarm had gone on half a dozen useless chases across space due to false reports from fools. 

Those bounties had already been paid in full and truth be told, they were most delicious. 

"A small craft approaches," a lesser beast reported, "It attempts communication." 

"Let us here," Night Terror ordered. 

"I am Marshal Krundar, of the Intergalactic Apprehension and Procurement Service. I have information for the Magog called Night Terror. 

Each of the Harbingers on board began to salivate as the image of the juicy creature appeared on the monitor. Even Night Terror found it hard to resist this little morsel. 

"Yes let us have it," Night Terror replied quickly regaining control of his hunger. 

"What about my money?" Krundar asked gruffly 

Obviously not a very bright creature, Night Terror thought. "You will be paid if your information turns out to be true. Now speak!"  
"Sintii and all the other Commonwealth signers kicked the Andromeda out telling them to never come back," Krundar reported," Rumour has it that the 'Dromeda was going to hole up in the Gobi system for a while." 

"Thank you, bounty hunter," Night Terror said courteously, "I hope that you will choose to be are guest until your information can be verified." 

One of the Swarm ships began to latch on to the small bounty craft using bucky cables. 

"What is this," Krundar demanded, "lemme go." 

"This is what you might call insurance, Marshal," Night Terror explained, "If you prove correct you will be paid in full. If you are wrong I will eat you." 

With that the transmission was closed. 

"Take us to the Gobi system," Night Terror commanded. 

"Great One," the lowly Magog how piloted the ship reported, "It take some time to go to this place. Many jumps away." 

"I understand," Night Terror replied, "Take us to slipstream." 


	5. Greyest of Blue Skies

Chapter Five 

"The Greyest of Blue Skies" 

"Why do we fear the dark, 

Is it because the night obscures all things? 

Or is because we have never truly understood the light?" 

Brilliant-Amber-Glow 

'Thoughts and Reflections' 

CY 9534 

"We're wasting our time here," Tyr growled in disgust as he paced across the deck. The Andromeda had been living out in its self imposed exile for nearly a month at this point with no end in sight. 

"Come on Tyr," Bekka Valentine replied while sitting on a cargo crate facing him, "Its not that bad, Andromeda's had some time to do some extra upgrades. We have more missiles now then we have ever carried, thanks to all these wonderful asteroids and we seeded the entire system with all kinds of booby traps. This is the perfect place to hide from the Magog." 

"Perhaps, but the longer we stay here the more likely it is that we will be discovered," Tyr told her, "And then the Magog will come to finish what they started. Unless you believe that Magog attack from a few weeks ago was just a coincidence?" 

"No not really," Bekka admitted, "But what does that matter, they are bound to find us anyway, at least this way we can fight them on our ground." 

Tyr considered here word for a moment dismissed them but moved on, "Then explain to me why we have built more missiles than we can hold in any of the weapon magazines such that this ships cargo holds are overflowing with them?" 

"I don't know Tyr," Bekka replied emphatically, "Maybe Dylan doesn't want to get caught with his pants down. Having those missiles means we don't have to stop and reload." 

"It is foolish," Tyr declared, "That much ordinance in unsecured areas is as big a threat to us as it would be to our enemies. One good shot from a Magog ships missile batteries and we're done for." 

"One good shot from a Swarm Ship armed with a point-singularity projector would have much the same results," Dylan Hunt said as he entered the room. 

"Dylan," Bekka said startled as she jumped from the crate she had been sitting on, "I didn't her you come in."  
"The door was open," Dylan told her, "The two of you want to know what is going on, come to Command, I have something to show you." 

The three of them walked up to the Command Deck silently. Dylan proudly led the way with a guilty looking Bekka and a defiant Tyr not far behind. The entered Command and discovered the rest of the crew was already there. 

"Good, your all here," Dylan said, "Rommie have our friends arrived yet?" 

"Not yet, Dylan" Rommie told him, "Though they are usually quite punctual." 

Dylan acknowledged her with a nod and took up his station. 

"Continue scanning," Dylan ordered. 

"Ah, here they are," Rommie said with a smile, "Shall I put them on visual." 

"By all means," Dylan replied with mock seriousness." 

An image coalesced an Andromeda's view screens of over a dozen massive ships. These ships dwarfed the Andromeda several time over and began to move closer. As they approached the ships began to break apart and scatter throughout the asteroid field. 

"What's happening," Trance cried out, "Were they hit by asteroids?" 

"Not at all Trance," Dylan told her. 

"The Consensus of Parts," Tyr said with equal parts amazement and incredulity. 

"More accurately, the Outcast's number one through sixteen," Dylan replied. "Our new allies." 

__________________ 

Hunger, it pulls at the Harbingers of the Abyss' spirit with unthinking vigour. No Harbinger can ignore it and few would dare try. The one constant for all Magog is and always would be hunger, for while a Magog can survive without food for weeks, they are always hungry. 

Even Night Terror could not ignore his hunger forever, the Spirit of the Abyss would never allow that. Magog begin to digest themselves if they do not find food to eat, hunger was required for their very survival even more then any other species. 

Weeks spent looking for the Andromeda meant that the Magog in this swarm had not eaten. 

The situation had become untenable as hundreds of the Harbingers began to feel the effect of their hunger. Rumours were spreading of Magog attacking their brothers for food, something Night Terror had expressly forbidden. 

Desperate times require quick and decisive action, Night Terror had learned. The Harbingers who served him were hungry, Andromeda was too far away, so Night Terror acted. 

Nurdua was not a heavily populated world, only a few hundred thousand people, mostly humans scattered across the most forest filled regions of the planet. Few ships ever came to Nurdua and most of the galactic powers ignored the backwater little planet. Even the Magog had left it alone. Until today. 

Even now swarm ship after swarm ship were landing all over this small world seeking out food. Thousands of Magog were feeding on anyone whom they encountered. The few small cities attempted a pitiful defence as hundreds of Magog overwhelmed them. 

Night Terror pulled himself away from his latest meal. His Magog had spent too long feasting on the population of this world, it was time to return to the chase. 

Night Terror howled into the darkness that surrounded him like a cold crisp blanket summoning back the Harbingers of the Abyss. His call would be repeated across the entire world and the Magog would gather together. 

"Return to your ships," Night Terror called, "Return and prepare for our victory." 

Leaving the carcass of his victim aside, Night Terror stalked of to return to his vessel. 

It was not long after that the swarm had returned to space. The black forms of nearly two hundred swarm ships surrounded Night Terror's 'Black Death.' 

"All ships are ready Great One," the lowly pilot reported. 

"Good," Night Terror responded, "Then lets us continue." 

_________________ 

"What do you intend to do with a asteroid belt full of broken-down parts?" Tyr asked scornfully. "I thought I would blow up some very nasty little ships with them," Dylan replied, "Think about it Tyr, the Consensus never has to worry about being eaten or infested. They for the most part lack any sense of individuality, so they don't fear death on a small scale. They're the perfect force to be allied with against the Magog." 

"And what do they have to gain?" 

Dylan chuckled slightly at his weapons officer but quickly became more serious, "They are in as much danger as any of us Tyr. The Magog aren't going to leave any of us alone. If they get the chance they will kill me and you, destroy the Andromeda and leave nothing but black holes in their wake of destruction. You tell me what the Outcasts have to gain?" 

A transmission from the Outcast's prevented Tyr from responding 

"We come in peace," the signal from the Outcast's said. 

"Outcast Consensus', this is Captian Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant," Dylan responded, "We welcome you in peace." 

The Consensus ships continued to deconsensus around the Andromeda and throughout the asteroid belt. Many of the components were taking on new shapes and forming new ships. 

"Captian Hunt," the Consensus replied, "The Andromeda taught us friendship, we now return this favour by supporting you, our friends. We will help you fight your enemies, in return we wish you to help us fight ours, when the time comes." 

Dylan looked to his crew who were all shocked by this request, even Dylan felt taken aback. 

"We agree," Dylan found hiself saying. 

"Then let nothing stand in our way," the Consensus replied. 

"Transmission ended," Rommie reported. 

"Bekka, begin preperations to transfer as much of the extra ordinance as we can to the Outcast vessels," Dylan ordered. 

"Can't they make their own?" Bekka asked with confusion. 

"Yes, but we may not have that much time left before the Magog come," Dylan told her, "Like you said earlier, 'We don't want to get caught with out pants down.'" 

Bekka left Command to carry out her instructions. A strange silence fell across the deeck as she left. Tyr stare began to bore into the back of Dylan's head. 

"What is it Tyr?" Dylan asked without looking back. 

"You promised them support in their fight against the Consensus of Parts," Tyr told him, "That was foolish of you." 

"Perhaps," Dylan admitted, "But we need them know, will let the future take care of its self." 

"It is a very dangerous game your playing at Captian Hunt." 

"I didn't think that there was any other kind Tyr." 


	6. The Twilight Hour

Chapter 6 

"The Twilight Hour" 

"Twilight is upon me; 

and soon night must fall." 

Master Yoda (year unknown) 

(Star Wars: Return of the Jedi) 

Weeks had passed. Dozens of false leads had lead to a pointless chase around much of the galaxies. The bounty on the Andromeda was so high that every fool in the cosmos had come out of nowhere to deliver 'absolutely reliable information' on the whereabouts of the Andromeda Ascendant and her crew. 

Not one of those leads had yet to come to anything. 

Truth be told, the known worlds of these galaxies were fairly extensive, a ship determined enough could hide for a long time without ever worrying about being found. The Andromeda would not be so lucky. 

The Spirit of the Abyss had made his will clear, the Andromeda must be destroyed, her crew killed without any mercy. To that end, Night Terror had pledged his very being. No force in the Universe, would stop him from serving out the will of his master. 

______________ 

Rev Bem sat lonely, legs crossed with a candle before him, deep in personal meditation. The last few months had been difficult for him, discovering the Spirit of the Abyss had left his own spirit drained and the faith he held to so tightly shaken. 

Everything had seemed so sure before that day, the Divine's path had been so clear. Now nothing was clear or sure, nothing held any certainty at all. For the Divine had no part in his creation, the Spirit of the Abyss had created the Magog, it was his will that shaped them. It was the Spirits hate that guided the actions of Magog and their belief in him was absolute. 

"My pain belongs to the Divine," Rev said, "It is like the air; it is like the water." 

Strange how those words still held power over him. Strange how it still felt as the Divine accepted his pain. 

Killing the Magog on the Worldship had completed his creation, as he had told Bekka not long before, but perhaps the Divine had change him, made him a new being. Perhaps the blood lust that had filled his very soul was some vestigial part of his old being coming forward in the presence of his original creator. 

Rev sighed deeply, this was something he would have to consider more deeply at a later time. The Magog would likely soon arrive, and at that time Rev would have to make a decision. One to stand by peacefully and do nothing while the Magog killed his friends, or to once more fight in their defence and maybe to once again become a servant of the Abyss. 

_______________ 

"Dylan, I have all the new toys you wanted built working," Harper reported from aboard the Maru, "They've been installed and are ready to go." 

"Very good Mr. Harper," Dylan replied from his station in Command, "When the Magog get here will need every advantage we can get." 

"I've also been able to recover and repair about six slip fighters from the wreckage of the derelict ships," Harper told him, "They were pretty beat up, but they should work just fine now." 

"That's great Harper," Dylan told him, "Come up to Command and integrate the control systems and check out the fighter control interfaces." 

"I'm on it," Harper responded. 

Bekka stood at the Helm glancing back at Dylan. "What was that all about," she asked? 

"I just had Harper prepare a little distraction for the Magog," Hunt told her. 

"Interesting," Bekka responded but did not inquire any further. 

Rev Bem entered Command and took up the sensor control station. He looked troubled and somewhat uncertain as he activated the console. Dylan took note of this and walked over to his friend. 

"Are you all right Rev," Dylan asked quietly? 

"I am fine, thank you," Rev replied, also in a hushed voice. 

Dylan could tell that something serious was at work inside the mind of this Wayist Magog and so decided not to let the topic slide. 

"Rev, you can talk to me," Dylan told him, "I'm your friend, and lord knows you have always been their for me. Let me help you." 

"May we speak privately," Rev asked? 

"Of course," Dylan told him, "But not here, lets take a walk." 

Dylan and Rev left Command, passing Harper on the way, before they began to talk. 

"Andromeda, activate privacy mode," Dylan ordered. 

"Privacy Mode engaged, authorization Captian, Dylan Hunt," Andromeda replied. 

"I have been having a crisis of faith, Dylan," Rev began, "I have been unable to see the way before me and I no longer know who I am. On the world ship I was Red Plague, I killed and I enjoyed it, for it made me whole. When I returned to Andromeda I tried to purge myself of Red Plague and all he stood for but I am afraid he will return in the coming battle." 

"And your worried that you might turn on us and serve the Magog once more," Dylan said. 

"Yes," Rev replied, "That is certainly part of my concern, but more importantly what will happen will if I decide to fight in self-defence. Wayism renounces violence in all its forms and for any reason, and yet I have fought and even killed sentient beings in defence of a just cause. 

"How can I fight and still call myself a child of the Way, and it I am not a child of the Way, then what am I?" 

Dylan stopped Rev in his tracks looked deeply into the Magog eyes as if piercing into his very soul. "You are Rev Bem, you are a member of this crew, and you are a good and just man," Dylan told him, "You will make the right choice when the time comes to make choices. You will prove the confidence we have all placed in you. 

"Some once told me that I should ask myself 'what is the right thing to do?' I did, and everything else has taken care of itself from their. Ask yourself that question and you'll find the answer is much easier to find then you think." 

"Dylan, you had better report to Command," Andromeda reported, "We've got trouble." 

"I'm on my way," Dylan responded. Turning back to Rev he said, "Think about it friend, the answers will come." 

That said Dylan turned and began to jog back toward Command. 

"The Persieds," Dylan said without confusion. 

"That's right, Dylan," Bekka responded, "Sixteen brand new Renewal-class gunships just dropped out of slipstream and they are heading this way." 

"We are being hailed," Rev reported as he entered Command and took up his station, "General Movturi would like to speak to Dylan." 

"Put him through," Dylan ordered. 

The vidscreen became active and an image of a late middle-aged Persied came into view. 

"Captian Hunt," General Movturi began, "Permission to join in the defence of the Gobi star system." 

"Welcome General," Dylan responded, "Permission granted. Take up prearranged positions in the system." 

"Understood, Movturi out." 

"Prearranged positions," Tyr said with some incredulity from the weapons station, "I thought the Persieds had decided to shun us. What are they doing here Captian?" 

"They are here to fight the Magog, Tyr," Dylan responded, "Just the same as us. As for the Persieds and the rest of the charter signatories shunning us, that was mostly just for show. Not that they particularly want us hanging around their systems right now but they still understand the cost and are willing to fight." 

"Are their anymore surprises you would like to share with us Captian Hunt," Tyr asked? 

"All in good time Tyr," Dylan responded. 

"I hate to break the mood," Harper interjected, "But I thought you'd like to know that everything is ready. All the missiles tubes, point-defences and A-P cannons have been checked, all the fighters are refurbished and fuelled and all Dylan's little surprises for the Magog are ready. We are about as ready for the Magog as were every going to be. Adding a few Persieds to the fight is just gravy, we don't need them but it is sure nice to have." 

"Thank you Mr. Harper," Dylan responded gratefully. 

"One day, Captain Hunt, "Tyr said carefully, "You will learn the folly of keeping information from us. We are not children and should not be treated as such. 

"Your right Tyr," Dylan admitted, "I do hide to many things from you. However, I do have a few more surprises up my sleeves and I'm not ready to let them be revealed. You'll just have to be patient and trust me." 

"My patience is in short supply these days Dylan," Tyr said softly, "But I will 'trust you,' for now." 

"Good," Dylan replied. 

"Dylan," Andromeda's video persona called, "We are receiving confirmation from the Persied fleet, they have taken up battle positions and are at full readiness." 

Dylan looked genuinely pleased as he took up his station. For a moment no sound filled the Command Deck but the normal sounds of a functional warship. Every piece was now in place, when the Magog finally arrived, the Andromeda and her allies would be ready for them. 

A sharp, though guttural gasp broke the silence. Dylan looked to see what had removed him from that fine moment he experienced. Rev Bem had been the source of the gasp and soon the reason became apparent. 

"We are receiving sensor contacts from our long range probes," Rev reported, "Magog Swarm ships have entered the system and are moving to intercept." 

"How many," Harper asked? 

"Two hundred," Rev reported, "At least." 

"All hands to battle stations," Dylan ordered, "Andromeda, prepare all fighters for launch and arm all weapons. Tyr and Harper take fighter control. 

"This is going to get messy." 

The black silhouettes of the Magog vessels began to enter the debris fields of the Gobi system. Their spikes were extended for battle as the angled toward the Andromeda. 

"They see us," Tyr noted. 

"I see that," Dylan responded, "All right everyone. Let's bring it!" 


	7. Through the Fire

Chapter 7 

"Through the Fire"  


Of the night comes what may,  
The ships do perils into eternity's void.  
Starships cruise this blackened view,  
To stars unknown to worlds anew...  
  
Zarove III - from "The Tiger's Claw"  
CY 6997 (AD 2002)*  
  


"At last," Night Terror cried as his fleet existed slipstream. It had taken weeks to arrive in the Gobi system, weeks of frustration and conflict. Though only the conflict would serve the needs of the Abyss. 

Along the way Night Terror encountered other Harbingers as they scoured the galaxies searching for Dylan Hunt and his Andromeda. Fifty new vessels had joined his cause and now they were truly ready for the battle before them. 

"Andromeda moves to intercept," a Magog warrior reported. 

"Let them come," Night Terror replied, "The children of the Abyss have nothing to fear." 

Andromeda continued to approach all alone without even it's own compliment of fighters to protect it. 

"The distance lessens, Great One," 

"Indeed it does," Night Terror responded quietly. Something stirred deep within Night Terror's mind 'This is not right,' the Great One of the Magog realized. 

At that moment the battle truly began. Dozens of asteroids exploded around the Magog fleet as strategically placed explosives went off. Bits of high velocity debris pounded into the Swarm Ships as they reeled from the attack. 

"Forty ships have been lost," cried the ships pilot. 

Night Terror let loose a howl of pure hatred and frustration. This Dylan Hunt would soon pay the full price for his arrogance. 

"All craft," Night Terror commanded as he gained full control of himself once again, "Engage the enemy." 

_______________ 

"We got forty of them," Harper reported, "The rest of the swarm is breaking up and spreading throughout the asteroid field." 

"I hope you know what your doing Captian Hunt," Tyr said predictably from the weapons station. 

"Not to worry Tyr," Dylan replied, "It's all part of the plan." 

The Swarm continued to approach, coming at the Andromeda from all angles now. With the forty that the asteroid mines destroyed the remaining fleet totalled two hundred and twelve ships. 

"Launch all hunter/'killer drones," Dylan ordered, "Prepare first salvo, Smart missiles, tubes one through forty. Fire on my command... Fire!" 

Andromeda bucked slightly as she launched her missiles at the oncoming swarm. Two of the attack drones lead the missiles through the asteroid field to their intended targets. 

"Three Swarm ships destroyed," Rev reported, "Fifteen more are vectoring away." 

"Good," Dylan answered, "Rommie, contact the Outcast Consensus and have them engage the Magog." 

"Contacting," Rommie reported, "The Outcasts are moving to engage." 

All over the asteroid field the old components that the Magog had taken for simple debris, when they noticed it at all, began to coalesce. 

Soon those discarded components began to attack the unsuspecting Swarm. Some the parts formed powerful fighters or small warships, some decided to become deadly attack bots which latched on to the Magog hulls and began to rip the ships apart in some twisted imitation of the Magog's own tactics. 

"It's working," Bekka exclaimed in disbelief, "The Outcasts are pulling them to bits." 

"It's not working well enough," Rommie reported," The Magog are entering standard missile range." 

"Open fire," Dylan ordered," Keep a balance in offensive and defensive fire. I want to cover the Outcasts as much as possible." 

"Aye, Aye Captian," Tyr responded. 

"Harper, is our little surprise ready," Dylan asked? 

"Uh, you bet Dylan," Harper responded nervously. 

Rev Bem was focused on his sensor displays and so barely heard the exchange between Harper and Dylan. "Dylan, the Magog are regrouping," Rev reported as the swarm began to come back together. 

"Good," was Dylan's surprising reply and with that he turned back to face Harper. 

"Mr. Harper," Dylan said slowly, "prepare to unleash hell." 

Out from within the damaged wreaks of ancient High Guard and Nietzschean starships emerged hundreds of small, yet chaotically swirling orbs. Groups of tens and twenties began to track their way toward the Magog swarm as it quickly approached the Andromeda Ascendant. Small bits of asteroids were pulled from the previous courses as strange and conflicting gravitational fields began to disrupt the natural balance of the vast wasteland of rock iron and ice. 

"You've launched dozens of exotic matter cores at the Magog ships," Tyr declared, the astonishment evident in his voice. 

"Not exactly," Harper replied before Dylan had a chance to respond, "You are actually seeing the remains of exactly three slip cores that I was able to scrounge from those old ships. I found enough exotic matter to strap on to about four hundred missiles and now it's all 'wham bam; thank you ma'am." 

"What exactly is he talking about," Bekka asked? 

"There is just enough exotic matter on those missiles to do some real damage," Dylan explained, "They don't quite have enough strength to open a portal into slipstream, but they will disrupt the gravity in the asteroid field enough cause some serious problems for the Magog." 

"It does seem to be working," Rev Bem reported, "Magog ships are being pounded by asteroids and the Magog ships are having trouble holding their course. Over half the Magog swarm has already been eliminated." 

"The first wave is in combat range," Tyr reported. 

"Here they come." 

* used by permission of Zarove3. Taken from "Tigerclaw's Scifi Pages!" debate boards.  



	8. Promise of Fate

Chapter Eight - "Promise of Fate" 

"If I had tears, I would weep, 

If I had a heart, it would break." 

Spring Rivers Flowing - Commonwealth Triumver 

CY 9766 

Night Terror was not pleased. 

All around him Swarm Ships began to tumble through space; striking each other, crashing into asteroids and other debris strewn throughout the vast asteroid field. Reports began to filter in from the remaining ships of this grand Magog fleet. 

"Great One," a Magog called out, not the same one as before Night Terror realized as this warrior pushed the body of the dead operator out of his way. 

"Over half of our force has been eliminated," this new warrior cried, "We are doomed." 

Boiling with rage, Night Terror approached this cowardly Magog. 

"The Harbingers of the Abyss fear nothing, not even certain death. Our death serves the creator," was Night Terror's cry as he slit the coward's throat. 

"Press on." 

_____________ 

"The Magog are coming in hot Dylan," Bekka reported, "I can't shake them." 

More then a dozen Swarm ships were now angled toward the Andromeda and approaching quickly from all sides. 

"Continuous fire," Dylan ordered, "I want those ships out of my sky." 

"As ordered," Tyr replied with a sneer. 

Offensive missiles began hurling themselves from the Andromeda toward the oncoming Magog swarmships as Tyr complied with Dylan's command. 

"There isn't enough time," Tyr reported, "I will not be able to stop them all." 

"Acknowledged," came Dylan's reply, "Rev, contact the Persieds, tell them we need cover right now. Rommie make sure your Internal warfare bots are ready." 

Both Rev and Rommie acknowledged the orders in silence as the battle continued. 

The Andromeda began to shake violently as Magog missile batteries began to impact against here hull. 

"The remaining swarmships are running cover for those coming toward us," Rev reported, "Our defences are proving useless." 

It was at that moment the first swarmship began to burrow itself into Andromeda. 

_____________ 

"We have attached ourselves to the Andromeda's hull." 

Night Terror heard this report from somewhere behind him, he wasn't really paying any attention to anything on his ship amy more. The Black Death, his own swarmship, would never leave the hull of the Andromeda again. Night Terror was not sure how he knew this, but he was certain - this would be the last day of his life. The Andromeda, however, would die first. 

The damaged but deadly swarmship continued tearing its way through the extremely strong fullerene armour into the innards of the Andromeda Ascendant. 

"Eight other vessels have made it down Great One, they await your orders." 

Night Terror gathered strength to himself, and supreme calm. 

Now it begins. 

"Strike," he ordered. 

___________ 

"We have boarders," Rommie reported, "Eight swarmships, and over fifty Magog. Internal defences are online and the Internal Warfare Bots are moving to intercept." 

"That's right," Harper cried out, "Send in the bots." 

Dylan looked at his young engineer and saw the terror in his eyes. It had only been a few months since the Magog had infested him on the Worldship, a few months since all their lives were turned upside down. 

"Status of the IWBs," Dylan requested. 

"They are encountering heavy resistance Dylan," Rommie reported, "The Magog are heavily armed and carrying ECM generators. 

"They are also equipped with nanobot inhibitors."  
"They seem to have come prepared," Tyr remarked dryly. 

"That's fine so long as they leave dead," Harper quipped while fingering his still holstered gauss gun. 

Without warning the ship bucked wildly, dropping everyone to the deck. Around the Command Deck status displays began to go dark and several exploded as emergency lighting slowly fluttered into existence. 

"What the hell was that," Dylan demanded as he dragged himself up from the floor. 

The holographic Andromeda fluttered into existence and responded. 

"Ma...ive EM fi..ld of s..me kind, ..ruppting my ..re AI main sy..te..s fai...g..." 

The image flickered and died. 

Rommie got up to her feet. 

"I've lost connections to the rest of the ship," she reported, "My core AI is heavily shielded against electromagnetic radiation, it must of been an extremely powerful device to have knocked her out like that." 

"How are you doing?" Dylan asked. 

"I've been better," She admitted, "But I will live." 

It was at that moment that Dylan first noticed Harper, lying very quietly on the floor. A brief moment of horror crossed his own face as a terrifying possibility entered his mind. A silent whimper relieved those fears for a moment. 

"Rommie," Dylan said, "Harper..., go help him." 

Surveying the bridge for the first time he took notice of the rest of his crew. Tyr was already back on his feet and standing ready at his post, despite its lack of power. Trance and Bekka were busy picking a dazed, but uninjured, Rev Bem of the deck. He hadn't lost anyone today. 

Yet. 

Dylan waked over to Rommie who was still ministering to Harper. Hunching down beside Harper he look at Rommie questioningly. 

"How is he?" Dylan finally asked. 

"Minor concussion," Rommie told him, "He'll be fine, but we should get him to med-deck in case the larva become active." 

"Agreed," Dylan said, "But there are about fifty bloodthirsty Magog waiting for us outside that door." 

"Well we can't wait here," Tyr reminded them quietly, "Those Magog are certainly heading in our direction at this very moment. If we wait here we will die." 

"He's right," Rev Bem told him, "The Magog will be coming for us, and an EMP device that powerful must have knocked out all of our internal defences. Including the our new combat bots." 

"We're in trouble then," Bekka chimed, "Any great ideas Dylan." 

"I was hoping you had one, actually," he responded. 

"Hold on a minute," Rommie interrupted, "I'm getting some internal sensor feeds." 

Silence reigned for a moment as she processed the data. 

"Twenty Magog are already dead, six of the swarmships have been destroyed by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. Both the lads are currently off-line." 

"Where are the rest of the Magog?" Dylan asked. 

"They're heading toward Command." 

"Seal the deck," Dylan ordered as he returned to a standing position, "We'll make our stand right here." 

_____________ 

It was a strange sensation. 

Every nerve, every fibre, ever cell tingled. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Weightlessness held him now like a gentle embrace. The decks closest to the device no longer had working gravity systems. The AG fields would restore themselves in time but the Magog had little time to waste. 

Night Terror was the one nearest the EMP device. He had activated it himself. 

Emergency lights were slow to activate in this part of the ship, it did not matter, Night Terror could find his way around. 

He activated his gravity harness and went to join his minions. 

"Great One," one of those minions began, "We have lost twenty of our number and most of our ships. The defences are not functioning, but AG fields are slowly being restored." 

"Follow me to the command deck," Night Terror ordered, "It is time we finished this." 

_____________ 

General Movturi observed the battle from his command station. The _Renewal-_Class ships were surprisingly spacious for ships of their size and quite combat ready. The Magog swarm had not put his forces in serious danger for most of the battle, focusing mostly on the Andromeda herself. 

Eight swarmships had impacted on the Andromeda's hull in the last few minutes and initial estimates indicated that over fifty Magog may have already boarded the ship. 

"Sir," one of Movturi's began to report, "We have detected what appears to be a major EM pulse emanating from the Andromeda. It seems to be near the Magog point-of-entry." 

Movturi considered this for a moment. An EM burst would not have been set off by Andromeda's crew, it would gain them nothing. 

The Magog however would have a great deal to gain. 

"Can you contact the Andromeda?" Movturi asked quickly. 

"No sir," came the response. 

"They are in trouble," Movturi decided, "We're going in. Contact the Consensus and let them know we are going to Andromeda's assistance." 

"Yes sir." 

"I can't pinpoint them exactly Dylan, but they are getting closer," Rommie reported. 

"Are any of your internal defences functional?" Dylan asked. 

"None," she replied. 

Dylan took a moment to consider his options. They weren't very good. 

"Trance, take Harper into the service tubes, keep him safe," Dylan began, "Bekka, try to get the internal defences working. Tyr, Rev; defence positions." 

Rev Bem did not made no move, he simply stood still as if considering. Dylan looked upon his wayist friend, but could not find the words to say. Rev's face was a tangle of mixed emotions and terrible fears. 

"Reverend Behemial," Tyr spoke quietly, "Are you coming?" 

Those words, simple as they were, seemed to give Rev new strength. He looked to Dylan first for a moment as his stance straightened, then he looked to Tyr and responded. 

"Of course, Tyr Anasazi of Kodak Pride," Rev responded, "Lead the way." 

Dylan regarded his friend with interest and a new respect. The past few months had been very hard on him but Rev would always put his friends first. 

The Persieds managed to dock with the Andromeda within only a few moments. Not by nature a warlike people, the Persieds did have a long and impressive history of military service to the old Commonwealth. Those times however, were three hundred years earlier, and though not entirely forgotten during the Long Night, the Persieds were somewhat out of practice. 

Each of the Renewal-Class ships carried twelve troopers from the Sintii Home Defences and four such vessels had touched down in Andromeda's hanger. At the head of his men, General Movturi began ordering his forces. Each soldier brandished a brand new gauss rifle and were wearing armour and helmets reminiscent of old High Guard battle armour. 

None of it fit very well. 

"Our first goal will be to reach the Command Deck," Movturi expalined as quickly as he could, "Keep your weapons up and your eyes open. 

"Move out." 

Movturi began to lead his troops at a fast pace through the winding corridors of the Andromeda Ascendant as his ships returned to the battle. 

_____________ 

More of the ships systems appeared to be functioning in this part of the ship. The AG fields were more stable, most of the lights were still flickering but functional, even a few status displays were coming back to life. 

All around him, Magog were steadily moving toward the Command, deck each one carrying a specially designed guass riffle, one suited to their purposes. Night Terror was not displeased by his minions. They were cautious of the dangers that may exist but moved forward boldly. 

Without warning the entire group stopped dead in it's tracks and an air of excitement began to pass among the gathered Magog. 

"We have arrived Great One," one of his servant cried, "But the entrance is sealed." 

"Unseal it then," Night Terror ordered. 

_____________ 

Around the Command Deck, the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant waited patiently for the coming of the Magog. Dylan and Bekka were taking cover in the sensor and engineering control areas on either side of the doors to the near the back wall. Bekka's attempts to get the internal defences online were a dismal failure. 

Trance was hiding with Harper in the service tube starboard side of command, while Tyr and Rommie where crouched on the lower level of the deck directly behind the platform to the upper level, one beside either ramp. 

Rev simply stood at the pilots station starring out at the view screens, seemingly unconcerned about the days events. 

Outside the doors a load pounding could be heard. 

"Explosive charges?" Tyr mused quietly, strangely calm. 

"No, sounds more like plasma burst," Dylan responded, "Probably heavy rifles." 

"That could be a problem," Bekka quipped. 

"Indeed," Rev said, not looking from his station. 

"Rommie, prepare to open the doors," Dylan ordered. 

Trance did not like being alone in dark places. Not that she was really alone, Harper was here with her and she was responsible for him, but he was in no condition to keep her company. Even if Harper were fully conscious talking would be a bad idea right now, any noise could attract Magog to their position and that would be very bad. 

Don't worry Harper, she thought to herself, everything is going to be fine. 

At that moment Harper stirred slightly and Trance saw something, just for a moment, easily missed. 

A smile. 

Outside the doors to command the pounding began to trail off for a moment. 

"Rommie open the doors," Dylan ordered. 

Caught in a moment when most of the Magog attacking the door were reloading their weapons, the somewhat surprised and very confused Magog began pouring through the now open doors into the command deck and into a hail of fire. 

Three Magog were killed in the opening seconds of the rush. The next few, more cautious then their fallen brothers laid, down covering fire for themselves as they pushed into command. 

They too fell quickly to the smart and careful fire of the defenders. These Magog however had come prepared to fight. 

A flashbang grenade was hurled into command, blinding the defenders, allowing more Magog to enter, this time nearly unopposed. 

Rev Bem, who had merely been standing in the middle of command watching these events transpire now sprang into action. Still unarmed, Rev leaped atop the railing of the upper portion of command and came crashing down upon the unsuspecting Magog tearing into them with a controlled ferocity he had never known. 

It was however, in vain. 

Soon Rev was overpowered and pulled from Command. 

It was not long before a voice could be heard from outside command. 

"Captian Hunt, I am Night Terror. I lead this force in the name of the Abyss. If you surrender yourself and this ship to me, I will allow your crew escape in the Eureka Maru. 

"If you do not surrender now, I will kill you, your crew, and your ship in the most horrible way I could ever possibly imagine - starting with Rev Bem. 

"Do you understand." 

"How does he know the name of my ship?" Bekka asked with indignation more then surprise. 

"Some one has been doing their homework," Dylan responded. 

"Night Terror," Dylan called out, "I'll agree to your terms, but first I'd like to see you face to face." 

"A simple thing," Night Terror responded, already standing in the entrance. 

Dylan stood and walked around the consoles he had been using for cover. Walking with a measured pace he approached the Magog leader and placed his force lance back in its holster. 

"I am Captian Dylan Hunt," he said slowly, "What assurances can you give me that you will keep your word." 

Night Terror smiled an awful, twisted smile, full a dark malice. 

"I give you no other assurance save death," he growled lifting his rifle. Dylan turned in a desperate attempt to take cover but far too late. 

The sound of guass rifle fire filled the command deck. Dylan hit the ground hard, rolling with the impact. He was surprised when he finished his role to find himself still alive and relatively undamaged. 

The reason soon became quite apparent. 

Night Terror lay dead on the deck, several bullet wound showed through the coarse fur on his back. Dylan looked away from the dead Magog to see one of the most odd yet wonderful things in his life. 

A group of Persieds, all in awkwardly fitting armour and caring rifles that looked just a little too big for them, all standing backlit in the entrance to command like Vedran Calvary unit, with a haggard looking Magog in torn Wayist robes standing beside them. 

It took a moment for the shock of what had just occurred and the strangeness of the scene to work its way out of Dylan's brain. 

"Your late," he uttered quietly. 

"Traffic was murder," General Movturi responded, a little uncertain of his own joke, "All the Magog in this part of the ship are dead. If there are more, we should try to find them." 

"Rommie?" Dylan asked expectantly. 

"My internal sensors still aren't working over most of the ship," she admitted, "But I don't think there are any Magog left onboard." 

"We had better be certain," Tyr said, "I personally don't want any surprises after I wake up from the long nap I intend to take when this is over." 

Bekka snorted as she tried to stifle a laugh but became very serious when Tyr flashed her a dirty look. 

"Well, until Andromeda gets repaired she's effectively out of the battle anyway," Dylan began, "Let's get to it." 


	9. Epilouge

Epilogue 

"The fires all die, 

The trees all fall. 

And what remains, 

Peace." 

Ulatempa Poetess, 

"Elegy for the Commonwealth" 

CY 9823 

No Magog survived aboard the Andromeda, all had been killed in the last furious assault by the Persied commandos. Not long after the battle against the remaining swarmships ended as well. With the death of Night Terror and the lack of any kind of coherent leadership among the Magog forces, the Outcast Consensus and the Persieds made quick work of the Magog ships, and only a handful of their ships survived the battle to report what had happened. 

Trance stood in the Medical Bay, waiting. 

The mild concussion Rommie had diagnosed only a few days earlier, during the battle had left Harper unconsciense, the Magog larva, fortunately, had not yet become active which was really a very good sign as their activation would have meant that Harper had been more badly hurt then they had thought. 

A quiet moan caught Trance's attention. 

"Harper," she said drawing near to the bed, "How are you feeling?" 

"Like I got hit in the head with a hammer," he replied. 

"Actually it was the Command Deck," Trance told him. 

"What happened?," Harper asked, still trying to shake the grogginess out of his mind. 

Trance considered her answer for a moment, not wanting to upset him in his current condition, but also not wanting to hid this from him. 

"Uh, we were boarded by the Magog, they.... set of a device that knocked out the ships power and nearly killed us all," she responded quickly, adding a light laugh to the end. 

"O good, then I didn't miss anything," Harper quipped. 

"Nope, nothing at all," Trance teased, "Well except for the Persieds..." 

"What happened with the Pers...?" 

Dylan entered Medical at that moment and interrupted Harper. 

"Miss Gemini," Dylan asked, "How is your patient?" 

"He's awake," Trance began, "Which is the bad news. The good news is that he'll be out of here in just a little while." 

"Very funny," Harper without any indication that he had indeed found any humour in that statement. 

"Good, Andromeda still needs a lot of work," Dylan replied slapping Harper lightly on the shoulder, "See you soon." 

As Dylan walked away Harper began to rub his shoulder, careful to not let Dylan see. 

"Ya, sure boss, no problem," Harper called out after him, "I hate my job." 

"That's not true and you know it," Trance told him. 

"Yes it is Trance," Harper said emphatically, "Unless you forgot the Magog still have a bounty out on us, and any known world with a little bit of sense is going to keep us at arms length... no wait lets make that many, many arms length. 

"How are we going to get around that?" 

"Simple," Trance replied. 

A "ya whatever" look crossed Harper's face. 

"Would you mind explaining that one?" Harper asked. 

"Sure," Trance began, "We heard yesterday that the bounty on us has been canceled. The Magog aren't hunting for us anymore." 

"What about the threat of invasion," Harper started, "They can't just ignore that? Can they?" 

"I don't know, maybe they can, I mean were are orbiting Sintii right now," Trance told him, "If it were still such a big deal I'm sure they wouldn't let us stay here." 

More puzzled than ever Harper stopped speaking for a moment while he considered what Trance had told him. It of course didn't make any sense, why would the Magog just give up? 

Then the answer hit him, they hadn't given up, they thought they had already won. 

And why not? If he had trillions of eager soldiers at his command overconfidence would not be his weakness either. 

"Trance," Harper said, "I think I'm going to be sick." 

The End 


End file.
